Behind Those Eyes You Lie
by Batista'sbabe79
Summary: What happens when Jase finally meets the man she has been talking to on the internet for more then a year.
1. All American Girl

Disclaimer- I only own Jase, Vince owns everyone else.

A/N this is my First story so please be nice, and give this story a chance. Please read and review.

Summery- What happens when Jase finally meets the man she has been talking to on the internet for more then a year.

All American Girl

Jase is your typical all American girl. She play sports and hangs out with her friends. When she is not playing sports or having fun with friends she is on the road with her dad Vince McMahon. Jase was not always the girl-next-door-type. In high school she was a 2 time all American lacrosse player. She played on the girl's team for about a week till she was kicked off for excessive force. The varsity boy's couch saw how much she loved the game and picked her to play on the boy's side. In high school Jase had a temper problem let's just say she had her very own seat in the office and knew the secarty name and her dog's name. No one can quite get where she got her temper from but her mom knows all to while she got it from her father. Jase was raised by guys most of her life so she had no problem playing on the boy's side or hanging out with the guys on the road. So Jase love to watch sports and play sports. So she is like every guys dream girl. Jase was 6'1 she had dark red hair with black tips and she had ice blue eyes that could get her anything she wanted. She also had a very toned body mostly because her uncles where Chuck Liddell and Randy Courtor two of the best UFC fighter's ever. She would spend every summer at the training center in Las Vegas. Jase was now on the road with her father and he had so much on his plate because of wrestle mania 22 coming up, he had very little time for her.

Jase was sitting in catering watching the March madness basket ball game when her dad sat down at the table.

"So what are you up to?" Vince asked as he looked at her. She was sitting there with her feet on one chair while she sat in the other.

"Watching the Basket ball game." Jase said as she took a drink of her jolt energy drink.

"Who's winning?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Why don't you just come out with it already I know you are not taking me to the game tonight so just drop the act, I am over it, I should be use to you leaving me behind for your work right dad?"

"I wish I could honey but you have to understand I have so much to do with wrestle mania right around the corner I just can't take you I'm sorry." Vince said as he pushed the two tickets for the Duke and LSU Basket Ball game towards her and left. Jase just sat there and watched the game that was on. As soon as the game was over Jase got up grabbed the tickets and left as she was walking out she tossed the tickets in the trash. Later on Jase was sitting her hotel room watching the Duke and LSU game on TV where there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it to find a bellhop with food she had ordered. He set the food down and wished her a good night, after Jase tipped him he left. Jase was hungry but lost her appetite as she watched the game. She was board out of her mind when she decided to log on to the internet to see if any of her friends where on.

**Fallen Angel Logging on **

Jase Checked her e-mail and found one from her dad saying that he was sorry about the game. As she was checking her my space account when a instant message popped up for a guy she meant on my space.

**SeeNoEvil- Hey there Fallen how was the game?**

**Fallen Angel- Would not know I did not go.**

**SeeNoEvil- Why:(**

**Fallen Angel- Dad had work to do like always.**

**SeeNoEvil- Sorry**

**Fallen Angel- Not your fault, I will be fine I am use to it. So how was your day?**

**SeeNoEvil- Fine did training today so I am hurting really bad.**

**Fallen Angel – Oh does baby need a rub done!**

**SeeNoEvil- Is that an offer?**

**Fallen Angel- Maybe!**

**SeeNoEvil- You are so mean.**

**Fallen Angel- You know you love me! **

**SeeNoEvil- So true!**

**Fallen Angel- At Least I know some one does love me.**

**SeeNoEvil- What do you mean?**

**Fallen Angel- While my dad is always working and has no time for me and the rest of the family could give to shits about me. **

**SeeNoEvil- Well you are not alone, my family could care less about me and anything I do, my older brother cares but we do not talk that much.**

**Fallen Angel- So what are your plans for to night?**

**SeeNoEvil- I was going to go out but I want to stay and talk to you.**

**Fallen Angel- do not stay in because of me, if you had plans you should go, do not let me stop you.**

**SeeNoEvil- Naw I want to stay, I like talking to you. You remember when you calmed me down after that time I called you really pissed off.**

**Fallen Angel- You said that your girl friend left you for some one you work with.**

**SeeNoEvil- See you understand me and no one here where I work does. Can I ask you something?**

**Fallen Angel- Sure, you know you can ask me anything.**

**SeeNoEvil- Do you ever think about us meeting in real life?**

**Fallen Angel- Yeah all the time, why?**

**SeeNoEvil- I was just wondering.**

**Fallen Angel- Well Casanova I am getting tired of looking at this screen it is starting to hurt my eyes, how about you call me that I can lay down.**

**SeeNoEvil- You read my mind, Talk to you in a few k?**

**Fallen Angel- Bye xoxo **

**SeeNoEvil- Bye xoxo**

**Fallen Angel Logging Off**

**SeeNoEvil Logging Off.**

Jase logged off the computer and was changing into her jimmies when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Casanova"

"Hey I was just getting read for bed" Jase said as she sat on her bed.

"Same here I have a long day of work a head of me"

"You have no idea what work is, you can trade me any time." She said as she lay down on the bed.

"Any time you want to I will, I am going to let you get your sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, Talk to you later, Sweet dreams" Jase said as she hung up her phone and put it on her night stand and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams" he said after he hung up the phone.

A/N this is my first story so please be nice. Read and review. If you know who I the guy is please do not mess up the story for any body else. If you want to know who the guy is just look at his screen name it is a dead give away. If you want to try your luck in guessing then go ahead and tell me in the reviews. I might just tell you if you are right or not.


	2. Meeting Casanova

A/N thanks for all the kick ass reviews. I am glad that you like the story. Well he is the next chapter I hope you like it and to get the next chapter you must leave 5 reviews. Here's the next chapter.

The next day Jase woke up early and went to the arena that was holding raw that night. She was lying in the middle of the ring listening to her ipod when she felt the ring shake. She opened her eyes to see Lita and Ashley standing over her.

"Hey" she said as she sat up taking her headphones off.

"What are you doing?" Ashley said sitting down by Lita.

"It was the only quite place I could fine." Jase said wrapping her headphones around her ipod.

"Same here, all the other divas are fighting and bitching back there in the locker room, we just had to get out of there." Lita said lying down on the mat. They sat there talking till Jase saw Edge and Kane walking down the ramp and to the ring. Lita smiled and got up and went over and kissed edge. Ashley got up and said she had things to do and left. Kane got up and helped Jase to her feet.

"Those two need to get a room, or a closet." Kane said smiling as he saw she was laughing at what he said.

"So what brings you down here" Jase said as she sat on one of the turnbuckles.

"Well edge needed help finding Lita so we decided to check the ring, you being here is just a bonus," Kane said as he moved in between her legs and put his hands on her upper thighs. Jase hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer as she did she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"So is this a nice of a enough bonus for you?" Jase said putting her hands around his neck and pulling him closer.

"It is a very nice bonus," Kane said as he grabbed her ass and moved her closer towards him. Jase smiled and pulled his head to rest against her's.

"So what are you going to do about it then." Jase said as she smiled and looked in to Kane's eyes

"This" Kane said as he was about to kiss her he heard coughing and turned to see Lita and edge standing they're smiling. "What" He said Jase could tell he was pissed that they interrupted him when he was going to kiss her.

"Nothing we were going to ask you if you guys wanted to go get something to eat but it looks like you have your hands full." Edge said as Kane smiled knowing his hands were still on her ass. Jase just smiled and brought her hand up to Kane's cheek and turned his head towards her. He smiled and looked at him and smiled back.

"Were fine so if you do not mind could you like leave, now!" Jase said as she saw a smirk forming on Kane's face.

"Fine but do me a favor and name it after me." Edge said as he and Lita walked out of the ring and up the ramp. Kane smiled at Jase and bent down to kiss her when he heard his name being called. "Son of a bitch" he mouthed Jase just laughed.

"Kane there you are we have to go over our match" show said as he climbed into the ring. "Are we going to work or" show stopped as he saw Jase was with him. "Sorry dude."

"You should be" Kane said as he turned back to see Jase laughing.

"I'm going to go" Jase said as she kissed him on the cheek and left, Kane stood there and glared at show.

"I hate you" Kane said as he tried to smack show. Jase made her way back to her locker room and signed on to her name.

Fallen Angel Logging on. Jase sat there and cheeked her e-mail. She was reading when she got a im from her friend.

**SeeNoEvil- Hey there what you up to?**

**FallenAngel- Not much just sad.**

**SeeNoEvil- Why what's wrong?**

**FallenAngel- I do not know, my life sucks here at work and I just want to take a brake. **

**SeeNoEvil- Well I have a vacation coming up, maybe we should meet? I have a huge house whit a very big hot tub "Wink" What do you say?**

**FallenAngel- What's in it for me?**

**SeeNoEvil- To be in the strong arms of someone who cares about you and wants to have you around. **

**FallenAngel- I would love to come visit you, but I will only come on one condition.**

**SeeNoEvil- Name it?**

**FallenAngel- Promise not to fall in love with me.**

**SeeNoEvil- What do you mean?**

**FallenAngel- I do not want to be hurt again, I seem to fall for guys way to easy and I might fall again and I do not think I have it in me to be hurt again, and I do not want to hurt you. **

**SeeNoEvil- I will not hurt you, or bite you on less you like that kind of thing.**

**FallenAngel- So where do you live again so I can book my flight.**

**SeeNoEvil- Denver, Colorado, I live a little ways in to the mountains and I am not far from the hotel where the shinning was filmed. There is also major snowboarding around here, so what day do you want to come?**

**FallenAngel- How does the 21st sound?**

**SeeNoEvil- That sounds good, how you will be getting here, should I pick you up, or are you going to drive. **

**FallenAngel- I will fly and then drive out, am I staying at your house or a resort?**

**SeeNoEvil- You can stay with me as long as you want.**

**FallenAngel- Thanks, so re you going to give me directions or am I going to have to guess where you live**.

He gave her directions and told her to have a safe flight. By the time she logged off the computer she found that it was time for Raw to start. Two hours later Jase was official on vacation for the whole week. Seven long days which meant no wrestling and no diva's telling her that they deserve a shot at this and that. Jase flue home to LA and packed what she would need for Colorado, she went to sleep that night dreaming of what her vacation was going to be like.

The next morning she woke up and took a shower and put on a pair of baggie cargo pants that hung off her hips and a baby-t. She left nothing to the imagination. She also put on a pair of volcom shoes and a WWE fitted hat backwards. Grabbed her stuff and headed to the airport. She listened to her I-POD the whole way there. She got off the plane and made her way to pick up the car she rented. She was driving the Chevy Avalanche she had picked out. She was sitting there thinking that she has grown up around men to long, picking out a truck was so the influence of Jeff Hardy and the other guys who she hangs out with. She was driving and following the directions he gave her. She stopped on the side of the road to look at the mountains. She stepped out of her truck and took her Oakley's off. She smiled and looked at the trees they were covered in snow. She got back into her car and drove. About 40 mins later she pulled up to a big log cabin. She got out of her car and made her way to the door. She knocked and heard some one from inside yell I'm coming. She was standing there admiring her surroundings when she heard the door open she came face to face with her Casanova.

"See No Evil I should have know that it was you." Jase said as she smiled at Kane.

"To tell you the truth I was not going to guess you would show up on my door step." Kane said he helped her with her bags while she picked up her snowboards she brought with her. "So what's with the name anyway?" Kane asked shutting the door.

"Well I was always moping around when I broke it off with my last boy friend, Jeff saw mw one day and said I looked like a fallen angel, so it just kinda stuck, now only Matt, Amy, and Jeff call me that" Jase said as she put her snowboards on the rack.

"So what do you think?" He said as he came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I love it, I never would have thought you of all people would live in a place like this, I mean I always pictured you in a place like Texas or something, but this place is amazing." Jase said as she leaned into him.

"You must be starving, let's go make some dinner." Kane said as he pushed her toward the kitchen with his arms still around her. She sat there on the counter and watched him cook. He would make her taste this here and there to make sure it was not too spicy. While he was waiting for the water for the noodles to boil he was in-between Jase's leg's with her hands around his neck and his hands where on her back under the bottom of her shirt running his finger tips over the soft skin that was her back. Kane let go of her and went back to making dinner. They sat there and talked and ate dinner. When they were finished she helped clean up the kitchen. Jase was getting tired and told Kane she was going up to bed. A little bit after that Kane was off to bed himself.

A/N I'm sorry I just could not wait to tell you who it was. Please read and review. The next chapter will be up soon. Promise.


End file.
